


Letter to myself

by Oreofignewtonsblazko



Series: The Travelers Guild [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Traveler's Guild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Assassins vs. Templars, Authority Challenge, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gift Fic, Heartbreak, Humor, Immortality, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mentor/Protégé, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Origin Story, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slight plot change, Throughout the ages, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreofignewtonsblazko/pseuds/Oreofignewtonsblazko
Summary: 'I write this to myself, but most of all- to you Desmond Miles. I have met the assassins of your bloodline, and I have experienced the endless war of Templars and Assassins. This war will never end, but if anyone is to change that, I believe you can. Whether it be by saving the earth of its oncoming doom, or because you don't release Juno- I will never know.This is my story, and I must let you know to take it with a grain of salt. I am immortal- something that I have found out the hard way since meeting Altair. What you learn from this, I do not know. All I do ask however, is to read with an empty cup, and to go indepth to the memories the machine has not let you seen.Whatever you do, just remember: لا شيء صحيح؛ كل شيء مسموح. Niente è vero; tutto è permesso. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.'- Tals.--A gift for Jack.





	Letter to myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CraftyJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyJack/gifts).



The importance of the creed is passed down from parents to children. It is imbedded within their very breath and soul, and stressed to the point that if they do not follow they are severely punished, no matter how small the crime. It was like this since the time that the Europeans had moved into the rich land following the Dead Sea to the Sea of Galilee. By that time, historians would have noted it was the riot of the Third Crusade.Born into that time frame was a young boy named Altair Ibn-La Ahad. He was just at the early age of five when he saw his father publicly executed and listened to the roaring crowd. However, standing beside him was someone his father had taken in under his wing as a companion to his son. She was no more than eight years old. Her slender hand was gripping Altair's and her wide eyes were trained on the man who had taken her in.

As soon as the news of Altair's father was killed, the Assassins grabbed the two children and brought them away to Masyaf. It was then the beginning of their true life began.

Altair, as he grew up, trained with the girl that was brought into his home. In turn of growing up with her and living with her, he originally named her Asha. However, she admitted to him that she adapted to a name called Tals. Either one- she would respond to if he desired to call for her.

During their training, Altair moved through the ranks at a quick pace, a natural and at the age of twenty, he was a master assassin. Tals was just beginning to reach the beginning of her Master Assassin training at that time, but it quickly changed when she was placed under Altair's watch and care to be trained. At first, she was uncomfortable with his attitude and his pride, but she quickly got used to it.Like Kadar and Malik. The two were her friends when Altair wasn't, and she grew a liking to them. However, as time grew on and they inched closer to the fateful mission in Jerusalem, the differences in her features took note. Her skin was paler than the others, and her eyes were a bright blue with the edges a dark naval hue. Her brown hair was short cropped, and it was then deemed by Al Mualim she was forbidden her training of completion.

 

She was European.

 

Tals stood in front of the council and the Master Assassins. Altair was looking towards her with a glinting golden gaze. His mother was European- that case was argued within court, and the point was that they let him work with the group. The other argument was that he was also half Syrian: he could be let go scot-free.Her head was bowed, gaze at her feet and hands clasped together in front of her figure. Her gaze was focused on the flooring and listening to the Arabic language about her. It had taken her awhile to understand it, but she did. She could sit there all day and tell you about how odd it sounds on her ears, and that the way she saw it written was something she cant fathom.

"Asha," Al Mualim spoke, bringing her gaze upwards. The large balcony was alit with a setting sun. The room was flooded with a fiery orange, and turning their skin such a hue.

"Yes, Al Mualim?" She responded eagerly, pupils blown wide and eyes searching the group.

"I declare you un-" His voice halted, an angered interruption from Altair resounding from beside Tals.

"You will not send her off from Masyaf," Altair sneered, stepping in front of the only family he ever knew. "She is my family, and you will deport me from here if you make her stop her training. Her looks haven't been an issue beforehand, and neither has her bloodline. Why is it a problem now?"

Tals looked from Altair and around his figure. He was tall, compared to her shorter figure but she didn't complain. Instead, she locked gazes with Al Mualim. A sort of jolt shot down her spine, and the longer she made eye contact the longer she felt herself become uneasy. What was up with that? _Perhaps Al Mualim is something we do not know of_ , she thought, soon lowering her gaze as she listened to Al Mualim's change of heart.

"Only if you take her on the mission to Jerusalem with Malik and Kadar to finish her training. She is _yours_ , is she not?"

Altair sent a glance back at Tals, her blue gaze shifting to look at Altair once again. "Yes, she is Grand Master."

With gold and blue locked, the duo made a silent connection of the talk that was going to happen later that night. It wasn't her fault she wasn't of the origin in that area, and it appeared the young Master Assassin understood that.


End file.
